


May we meet again

by memoriesoflastwords



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Execution, F/M, Heavy Angst, Last words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesoflastwords/pseuds/memoriesoflastwords
Summary: Day 12, prompt 12 - "Angst ending". Yes, I am weeping indeed.Octavia gets back to Arkadia in time to say goodbye. But will that be enough?
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it, Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	May we meet again

The moment Lincoln had held her tight, she’d found something off. And what that “something” was? Well, that hadn’t been hard to find out. She’d felt it sting. She’d felt the sleepiness, the dizziness. She’d felt Lincoln’s hands on her body, then not anymore. She’d only felt darkness all around. And rage, a little bit of it, because Lincoln was about to do something too stupid – too brave – for his own good.

When she’d half woken up, it had been on a horse’s saddle, somewhere a bit too far from Arkadia for her to go back there in a hurry like she would have wanted to. She had left the saddle, her feet and legs not properly answering the commands, she had made her way through the brushwood until she had found a place, hidden, but with a good view on the camp. Until she had seen. And then all she had wanted to do was scream in anger, in grief, in pain.

She hadn’t waited, despite Kane’s arms holding her tight – she had kicked, her limbs tired, still half asleep, and she had bitten through Kane’s jacket in order to escape. She had gotten back on horseback, she had urged the horse back to Arkadia despite the screams behind her back, the “Don’t go!”s, because she knew Lincoln probably didn’t want her to go back and risk… what? What was she risking by going back to the place they’d called home, despite the little time, despite the many little fights?

But through the sleepiness, she had seen Lincoln on his knees, wrists tied together, she had seen Pike talking with some of his men, she had seen a gun in his hands. And she had felt her own stomach turn around, bile up her throat and under her tongue.

Despite the distance, she’d managed to enter Arkadia’s gate just as Pike raised his gun up, at the height of Lincoln’s forehead.

“Stop!” she’d screamed it out, her lungs burning from the run and the exclamation, as she got down, the horse snorting and panting by her side, sweat on his neck.

She did have a weapon. But she doubted that a sword in the hands of a not so skilled fighter could ever be effective against more than a man with a gun. She should have thought this through, she started to think. On the other hand, taking the time to think the action through wouldn’t have given her the chance to get there on time.

On time to do what, though? She was starting to think the only consequence to her action would have been the chance to say goodbye, the condemn to be present as Lincoln died by Pike’s hand.

No.

She would not allow it.

She was there, and that meant she had a chance to fight.

“Miss Blake. I see you’re still not done playing villain.” Pike seemed to have no emotion in his voice.

Octavia blinked. Villain, he said, as he held a gun to her boyfriend’s head. Villain, he said, with no doubt at all, with a gun he could easily turn against her, too. With a gun he could easily kill everyone present in the camp with.

“Let him go.” she said, as she slowly moved back, stopped by Lincoln’s side. “Let him come with me. We won’t be back, we won’t create any problem or fight, we’ll just leave. But let him come with me.”

“Why would I?” he shook his head as Lincoln’s hands held Octavia’s tight. “I have here a perfect example of just how bad a Grounder can be. How people born on Earth are beasts that can make preys out of our women.”

“That makes no sense!” Octavia spoke back. “What are you, a nazi? Believing you’re better than Grounders because you lived a few years in the Ark?”

Pike blinked, held the gun tighter. “Now, miss Blake, don’t use words too big for your understanding. I’m not a nazi for wanting to protect my people.”

“I’m sure no terrorist and villain would ever describe himself as one.” she snorted, dropping on her knees in order to free Lincoln’s hands from the rope. He was tired, his mouth livid – Octavia didn’t want to imagine him getting beaten up, but she knew that was all Pike’s doing. She had tasted no pain in their last kiss.

“So I could say the same about you.” Pike shook his head.

Octavia shook her head as she helped Lincoln back on his feet. “Say whatever you want. Think whatever you want. But I’m leaving, and Lincoln’s coming with me.”

Once more, Pike did nothing but shake his head in a firm no. “I can’t let you do that.” he said, and Octavia found she’d been wrong. He had, too, moved his fingers in a command.  
So now she was stuck, held too tight in one of Arkadia’s men, one of the Guards who’d captured and held her in a cell back in the sky. Now she was stuck, and the sword by her side useless, and Lincoln was back on his knees in a second, and she was no hero, no savior.

“Pike, please.” she yelped. “Just let us go. Let us be.”

“Do you want to know a secret, miss Blake?” Pike gave order for the guard holding Octavia to bring her to him.

She looked at Lincoln, heartbroken, as he mimicked a “Be strong”. Be strong, he said, as she felt like falling to pieces. Be strong, he said, and she put on a brave face, hostile, feral. She looked at Pike and saw raw meat she wanted to cut through with her teeth.

“People in Arkadia need a reason, miss Blake. Need an enemy. It’s the only way for them to behave like the one thing they are.” he murmured, once Octavia was too near for other people to listen what he was telling her. “Grounders are disposable, for now. And we won’t kill them all, of course, that would be inhumane. But your Lincoln will have to go, for Arkadia’s good. For your family’s good.”

“He’s my family.” she spit, and grinned, and was more of a beast than any animal Arkadia’s people would find on their hunting trips. “He is. Not any of you.”

“That’s what you think now. But soon you’ll change your mind and be grateful, I promise.”

As he smiled, she felt that. The horrible feeling that came with closure, with hopelessness, with an unsatisfactory ending. As the guard held her tighter, and made her turn without a chance to say goodbye, as Pike loaded his gun, she felt the shot despite fire hadn’t been opened on Lincoln yet. As he said – he prayed, in his fierce way – “May we meet again” she felt words wanting to leave her mouth but kept them still because that prayer was useless, because of course they would meet again, just the time she needed to turn around, of course they would touch and love each other again, Pike was not really going to shoot him, he was n-

In the deadly noise of her mind, Octavia fell on her knees as the earth went red.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still so pissed - despite liking Levitt - about Lincoln's death. So, so pissed.
> 
> If you'd like to support my ongoing project, please consider donating to ko-fi.com/warsgospel ^^


End file.
